El baile
by LeoHagrid
Summary: Este es el 4º desafío de la pareja del fénix, El baile, Es una historia de un capitulo


**El baile** - 4º desafío

Para la desgracia de Harry(o suerte) y algunos otros, Dumbledore había dado la noticia de que habría un baile para navidad, justo un día antes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Las chicas estaban contentas y ansiosas y él que no se decidía si ir o no, sumado a las pocas ganas de invitar a alguien al baile.

Todo parecía ir de mal a peor, Dumbledore había autorizado una visita a Hogsmeade para ir comprar las túnicas y vestidos para el baile. Harry obligado por sus compañeros de cuarto, no le quedó otra que ir, ya que se encontraba deprimido por lasa proximidades de las fiestas navideñas y recordaba su última navidad con Sirius y que en ésta no iba a estar ni recibir regalo de él.

Los únicos que sabían el por qué del estado de ánimo de Harry era los cinco que hicieron la excursión con el al ministerio que eran Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna. Con ésta última Harry estaba siendo un poco más confidente por la charla que tuvieron mientras los demás estaban en el gran comedor durante el final de quinto curso. Hermione la miraba de reojo siempre que estaba cerca de Harry (¿celosa?), aunque se preguntara el por que de esa molestia que sentía de no ser ella la confidente de SU amigo. Ron no entendía nada pero se sentía atraído por Luna y miraba mal a Harry por estar cerca de ella y Ginny y Neville miraban divertidos la escena de Harry en su mundo o en la doceava casa de Júpiter, las miradas de celos de Ron y Hermione. Llegaron al Madame Malkin las chicas se separaron de los chicos para que no vean los vestidos que se iban a poner en el baile.

Pasaban los días se acercaba el día del baile y ningún chico que compartía el cuarto con Harry tenía pareja, salvo Dean que estaba de novio con Ginny sin que se enterara Ron. Los demás o no se decidían o no se animaban a hacerlo. Al terminar el almuerzo Harry se levantó para ir a la sala común.

-Harry – lo llama Luna que lo alcanzó en el pasillo.

-Luna, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry.

-¿Quería saber si vas a ir al baile? – le preguntó Luna, mientras pasaba Hermione y Ron que iba para la sala común.

-No sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Harry como si nada, ya que ambos sabían a quien querían.

Tanto Hermione como Ron estaban sorprendidos por la pregunta de Luna y sin fijarse por donde iba Hermione chocó con Terry Boot y se le cayeron los libros y Ron siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de que Hermione no estaba con él cuando...

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – dijo Ron en un ataque de seguridad y se sorprendió cuando la respuesta fue afirmativa.

-Bueno – dijo Susan Bones un tanto sorprendida por el pedido de Ron

-Perfecto – dijo Ron en forma irónica al ver de quien era la voz – nos vemos en el vestíbulo.

-Me parece bien – le contestó, mientras veía como se iba Neville cabizbajo.

-Disculpa no te ví – dijo apenada y un poco furiosa.

-No hay problema – le respondió Terry, agachándose para ayudar a recoger los libros.

-No es necesario gracias – dijo Hermione.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – le preguntó Terry al levantarse, ya que a Hanna la invitado Neville.

-Eh....bueno – le contestó vacilando Hermione.

-Nos vemos en el vestíbulo, entonces – dijo Terry.

-Perfecto, adiós – dijo Hermione dando la vuelta para ir a la sala común.

-Lo digo porque necesitas distraerte un poco y el baile te hará bien – le dijo Luna.

-Supongo, pero no sé, no quiero arruinarle el baile a nadie – dijo Harry comenzando a caminar con Luna al lado.

-Pero tienes que distraerte y dejar de culparte y de estar deprimido – le dijo luna de forma casi suplicante.

-No es fácil – le replicó Harry.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera – contestó Luna, que se quedó esperando una respuesta que no vino y llevó la vista hacia donde miraba Harry. Vio y escuchó como Hermione aceptaba ser la pareja de Boot (que Luna sabía que le gustaba Hermione y Hanna, pero no sabía por cual decidirse). Se volvió para ver a Harry y notó como esos ojos verdes se apagaban un poco más, ya casi no tenían brillo. Se despidieron y cada cual fue para su sala.

Llegó el fatídico día para Harry y no le había pedido a nadie que lo acompañe al baile, es más ya se había decidido por no ir ya que la persona que quería tenía pareja. Por lo que decidió quedarse acostado en su cama con su túnica tendida a los pies de la cama. Mientras que en una habitación de la casa de Ravenclaw, una chica rubia de grandes ojos celestes se preguntaba si Ron o Hermione se habrían dado cuenta de que Harry no iba al baile por lo mal que se sentía.

Mientras en la habitación del chico de ojos verdes, era un completo descontrol de chicos entrando y saliendo del baño, y al parecer el único que notó que Harry no se movía después de haberse duchado.

-Harry ¿no te vistes? – preguntó Neville.

-¿Para qué? – le contestó Harry.

-¿Cómo para qué?, Harry para ir al baile – dijo Seamus entrando en la conversación.

-No voy a ir al baile – dijo Harry con voz triste.

-¿Vas a dejar a Luna de plantón? – le recriminó Ron.

-No empieces, Ron – le dijo Harry para evitar una pelea, parándose para ir a la sala común.

Al llegar a la sala se sentó en el sillón de enfrente de la chimenea a mirar el fuego dónde una vez habló con Sirius todo en la sala le recordaba a él. Apoyó la cabeza en las manos y el grito de Ron lo sacó de sus casillas.

-¿A CASO LA VAS A DEJAR PLANTADA, POR GUSTO? – le gritó Ron a Harry.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER AHORA QUE TE PASA? – le gritó Harry a Ron, ahora toda la sala los miraba entre los que estaban Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hermione que bajaba por la escalera y sorprendida al ver a Harry y a Ron peleando y el niño-que-vivió sin prepararse para el baile - ¿TANTO TE MOLESTA QUE NO VAYA AL BAILE?.

-¿LUNA NO IBA AL BAILE CONTIGO?¿TE PARECE BIEN HACERLE ESTO? – le recriminó con los celos a flor de piel Ron.

-¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE ESTAS CELOSO? ¿SI TE GUSTA POR QUE NO INVITASTE AL BAILE? PORQUE QUE YO SEPA NO TIENE PAREJA – le contestó Harry encaminándose para su habitación.

-Te ves hermosa Hermione, ¿Qué la pases bien? – le Harry mientras pasaba por su lado y al llegar a su habitación cerro la puerta de un portazo. Hermione se quedó dura sin saber que hacer o pensar por primera vez, no entendía que pasaba, se lo iba a preguntar a Luna.

-¿Ron como puedes montar semejante escena? – le preguntó Ginny.

-¿Y tú no me tienes que contar nada? – le replicó mirando hacia Dean.

-¡Que tu vida amorosa sea tan interesante como la del calamar gigante no significa que a todos nos pase lo mismo! – le dijo enojada por entrometerse en su vida, saliendo por el retrato tomada de la mano con Dean. Dejando a Ron con la boca abierta.

-Ron hoy no es tu día parece – le dijo Hermione al pasar al lado. Para ir al vestíbulo dónde la esperaba Terry.

Harry se encontraba mirando por la ventana sin poder contener las lágrimas que estuvo guardando por bastante tiempo, cuando siente que la puerta se abre y ve entrar una cabellera rubia con los brazos en jarra y el rostro enfadado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – le preguntó Luna enojada.

-No es obvio – le contestó Harry limpiándose las lágrimas - ¿o necesitas anteojos?

-Ve y cámbiate, que vamos al baile – le gruñó Luna.

-¿Para qué? Para ver a Mione con ese – dijo desganado y con tono de derrota.

-¿Ella sabe lo que sientes? Por lo que ví hay una de parejas erradas que no te das una idea – le respondió Luna y señalándole el baño le dijo – ve a cambiarte.

Al entrar al gran comedor decorado para la ocasión con Luna, se detuvo como dudando de lo que iba hacer, Luna lo arrastró para seguir y no tuvo más remedio que entrar con Luna del brazo, lo que pasó después fue que todas las miradas se detuvieron en ellos, lo que incomodó a Harry. A lo que Dumbledore sonrió por el esfuerzo de Luna de hacer de entender a Harry lo mal que hacía al encerrarse y no estar con sus mejores amigos.

Harry ahora recorría con la vista el salón y se detuvo en unas mesas que estaban ocupadas por unas parejas muy extrañas ya que no parecían disfrutar del baile, lo que sorprendió a ambos, ya que se encontraban Ron y Susan que no se dirigían la palabra y ésta ultima echaba miradas a Neville, Ron los miraba con el ceño fruncido, Hermione había dejado de hablar con Terry para verlos a ellos sorprendida por la mirada de Harry hacia Terry, Neville que miraba a Susan, Hanna que miraba a Terry y éste que miraba a Hanna. Los únicos que se divertían eran Ginny y Dean que se encontraban bailando.

-Tienes razón Luna, están todos con la pareja equivocada – le dijo divertido Harry.

-Viste, solo tienes que observar como te mira Hermione – le contestó Luna.

-Si vamos al caso, si las miradas matasen yo estaría muerto por como me mira Ron – le replicó Harry, a lo que Luna se sonrojó. - ¿No sería bueno arreglas las parejas?

-Tienes razón – le contestó Luna con una sonrisa, que duró poco....

-Ahora San Potter, es el centro de atención por venir al baile – dijo arrogantemente Draco.

-Púdrete Malfoy – le contestó Harry alejándose de el.

-Cada vez peor con tus gustos Potty, primero la sangre sucia y ahora con una "lunática" – se burló Draco.

-¿Celoso, Malfoy? – dijo irónicamente Harry – porque sólo consigues estar con la vaca de Parkinson.

-Eso crees tú – le dijo lleno de ira Draco.

-Es eso o te gusto yo – le contestó alzando la voz – pero no vas a tener suerte yo bien definidas mis inclinaciones, pero no te sientas mal te puedes quedar con Crabbe y Goyle mientras yo me ocupo de las mujeres.

Termino de decir esto y se dio vuelta tomo a luna por el brazo y se dirigió a la mesa con los demás chicos, mientras el salón se reía a carcajadas de Malfoy, que juró que esta se las paga. Harry le susurro al oído a Luna su idea para juntar a las parejas, la cual aceptó contenta por la iniciativa del chico de ojos verdes. Y al llegar a las mesas Luna les preguntó si tenían sed, lo que asintieron todos y les pidió ayuda a Neville y a Susan. Mientras Luna hablaba con ellos, Harry le dijo a Hanna lo que sentían Neville y Susan, Luna y Ron y como el se había dado cuenta a lo que ésta se sorprendió de lo observador que era él. Le dijo que la disculpara un segundo que iba a hablar con Ron y volvía con ella.

-Ron – llamó Harry.

-Ummmmm – le contestó Ron

-Sabes, ahora Luna está sola – le dijo ignorando las ganas de golpear a su amigo.

-¡¿Que?! – dijo Ron asombrado.

-Que vayas a disfrutar del baile con ella – le dijo Harry.

-Pero...pero no está contigo – dijo Ron.

-No, ella quiere estar contigo Ron – le dijo con una sonrisa – pero ni se te ocurra hacerla sufrir porque me vas a conocer enojado.

-No te preocupes Harry, y perdóname por todo – dijo Ron abrazando a su amigo.

Al lado Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía y veía, Harry estaba sonriendo y estaba siendo de cupido junto con Luna y ahí comprendió que Luna era sólo la amiga y que lo estaba ayudando a salir adelante y ella no hizo nada por ayudarlo al estar celosa, se reprendió mentalmente. Harry la miraba y con la cabeza le hizo una seña para que la acompañe.

-Terry – llamó Harry.

-Eh... - dijo Terry dejando de mirar a Hanna - ¿Qué pasa?.

-Nada, ¿Por qué no vas con Hanna? – le dijo Harry, Terry lo miró confundido para luego mirar a Hermione que asintió con una sonrisa, éste los miró y con una sonrisa en su rostro fue con Hanna que se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Terry.

-Bueno nos quedamos solos – le dijo Harry a Hermione

-Eso parece – le contestó.

-¿Vamos al jardín? – le dijo Harry

-Bueno – dijo Hermione empezando a caminar junto a Harry

Durante el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, Harry estaba nervioso por estar al lado de la mujer que quería y Hermione que se reprendía por no haber sido el apoyo para Harry por sus celos y no ser la de siempre. Al llegar al jardín Harry tomó valor y agarrando la mano de Hermione dijo:

-Mione, perdóname por haberte alejado y no dejar ... - dijo Harry pero lo interrumpió Hermione

-No, Harry perdóname por no ser yo la esté apoyándote - dijo Hermione, pero agregó - ¿Mione?

-Si, ¿no te gusta? – dijo Harry con cara de cachorrito

-Ehh.....- no le podía decir que no a esa cara – es que nadie me dice así – terminó diciendo Hermione.

-Que bueno que soy el primero – le dijo con una sonrisa Harry – y el único

-Está bien – contestó sonriendo Hermione.

-Es que me hicieron ver que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y que sólo lograba separarme de la gente que me quiere y quiero, lo que pasa es que la muerte de Sirius más la profecía....tenía miedo de que te pase algo por estar conmigo – soltó Harry rápido porque sino no se lo iba poder decir. – porque no podría vivir sin ti, Te quiero mucho Mione.

Hermione no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que el chico de ojos verdes le haya dicho que la quería y que sabía la profecía, pero esto último era lo menos importante para ella ahora que sabía que era correspondida, y solo atinó a besarlo.

Las personas que los viesen jurarían que eran una estatua que reflejaba el amor y para ellos no importaba más nada se tenían uno al otro y es lo que les importaba a ellos. Después de un rato se separaron para poder respirar y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la sala común. Harry escuchó en el pasillo el frufrú de la túnica de Snape que se acercaba a ellos y metió a Hermione en un armario lleno de escobas.

-Potter, estas no son horas de estar paseando – dijo como un silbido Snape – castigo mañana en las mazmorras - y siguió su camino.

Harry sacó a Hermione del armario que parecía furiosa por el castigo injusto de Snape, pero se olvidó de todo cuando Harry la besó para que se callara y siguieron camino a la sala, abrazados y con la cabeza de Hermione apoyada en su hombro.

Al llegar a la sala común sumidos en su mundo, ya que ni se dieron cuenta la Dama Gorda del retrato les pidió la contraseña, los esperaban sentados en los sillones Dean con Ginny sobre sus piernas muy acaramelados, Ron que los miraba tratando de aceptar la relación, Neville que estaba parado al lado de la chimenea los vio entrar, Seamus y Parvati se estaban besando, parecían todos felices. Al ver la cara de Neville los demás se giraron para ver a la pareja que había entrado y Ron...

-¿Alguna novedad que contar? – Preguntó con una sonrisa picara Ron.

-Eh.... – dijeron los aludidos al mismo tiempo, pero antes de contestar

-¿No es obvio Ron? – dijo un disgustado Seamus.

-No era para ti, sigue en lo tuyo que Parvati se va enojar – le contestó Ron y mirando a Harry y Hermione agregó - ¿y?

-Si, un castigo con Snape mañana – dijo Harry con cara de inocente

-Jaja, muy gracioso Harry, pero me parece que es un poco obvio ¿no? – dijo Neville

-No en serio, Snape lo castigó – contestó Hermione siguiendo el juego de Harry.

-¿Y como es que no te castigaron a ti? – preguntó Dean.

-Eso es porque la encerré en un armario y esperé a que se fuera para sacarla – respondió Harry.

-Bueno chicos me voy a la cama, estoy cansada – dijo Hermione

-Te acompaño – dijo Harry.

Y abrazados como estaba se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que llevan a los cuartos, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca y el sabor amargo de saber si son novios o algo por el estilo, de igual manera todos los seguían con la mirada hasta Parvati y Seamus que se habían dejado de besar para ver. Cuando se detuvieron en medio del camino para besarse apasionadamente delante de sus amigos, que tenían los ojos como plato y la mandíbula les llegaba al suelo. Harry y Hermione se dijeron un Te Amo, se giraron hacia los chicos les sacaron la lengua y riéndose se fueron para sus cuartos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para esperar a Hermione que bajara e ir a desayunar, allí se encontró con Ginny.

-Buen día Ginny – la saludo alegre

-Vaya Harry, ¡que cambio, hasta te brillan los ojos! – le contestó alegre por su amigo.

-Sip, encontré lo que me hacía falta – dijo Harry sin perder la sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ti, va por uds. – dijo mirando hacia las escaleras Ginny.

-Una flor para otra flor – dijo Harry conjurando una rosa para Hermione.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione sonriendo, para luego besarlo tomando la flor.

-Ummmmm, si así das las gracias a cada rato te regalo una flor – le dijo Harry perdiéndose en sus ojos castaños.

-Uuyyyyyy ¡que par de enamorados! – dijo muy alegre Ginny.

-Siii..... – dijo Hermione volviendo a la realidad dejando de ver los ojos verdes de su novio.

-Vamos a desayunar, Mione – dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano.

-Si, ¿vienes Ginny? – preguntó Hermione a Ginny que solo negó con la cabeza.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos por la hora y porque el último día antes de las vacaciones, por lo tanto no había clases ya que la mayoría estarían haciendo las valijas para salir de vacaciones con sus respectivas familias. Al llegar al Gran Comedor sólo vieron a los profesores y al Director que estaban llegando a sus respectivos asientos, ellos abrazados como estaban fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor para tomar el desayuno, ganándose las miradas de los profesores y la sonrisa de Dumbledore al ver el brillo de nuevo en los ojos del niño-que-vivió.

-Harry – lo llamo Hermione.

-Si – contestó.

-¿Para que traes la capa? – preguntó al notar el bulto que se le había formado al sentarse

-Para que me acompañes al castigo – le dijo poniendo ojitos Harry

-¿Te parece? – preguntó Hermione

-¿No quieres estar conmigo, Mione? – le preguntó haciendo pucheritos

-¡Hola! Par de tortolitos – dijo Ron de muy buen humor que venía acompañado por Ginny, Dean, Neville, Susan y Luna, éstas últimas se encontraron en el vestíbulo.

-Hola - respondieron al mismo tiempo

-¿Por casa como andamos? – preguntó Harry al ver a Luna y a Susan

-Bien - contestaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaban, mientras Harry y Hermione se reían por la reacción de los cuatro junto con Ginny y Dean.

Pero la alegría duró poco para los chicos ya que el profesor "más querido" por ellos se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor ante las miradas de incredulidad de la mesa de los profesores, donde la mayoría pensaba lo mismo dudo que sea para desearle unas felices fiestas y vacaciones ¿no?, ¿Cómo puede castigarlo antes de las vacaciones? .

-Potter en diez minutos en las mazmorras – dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

-Si profesor Snape – le respondió con una sonrisa Harry, descolocando a todos en la mesa y a los profesores, sin contar la cara de Snape, sus ojos parecían dos huevos fritos y en su boca entraba una quaffle. Una vez que se recompuso de su asombro giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

-¡¿Era verdad lo del castigo?! – dijeron todos

-Sip – respondió

-¡¿Y te lo tomas así?! – dijo Ron pensando que a su amigo lo golpeó una Bluddger y no le avisaron.

-Sip, hay cosas peores, ¿no? – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y con la mirada le preguntaba si lo iba a acompañar.

Se levantó tomando la mano de Hermione y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban pensando que cosas peores puede haber que un castigo con Snape antes de salir de vacaciones. Mientras que en la mesa de los profesores no se podían creer que Snape los había castigado antes de salir de vacaciones, y Dumbledore pensó que Severus no tenía remedio y levantándose para ir a reprender al profesor de pociones.

Mientras Hermione se ponía la capa de invisibilidad de Harry antes de llegar a las mazmorras, dónde lo esperaba Severus Snape en la puerta y con una señal con la cabeza le indicó que entrara y éste espero a que pudiera entrar Hermione.

-¿Qué esperas Potter? – dijo Snape

-Eh....nada ya voy – dijo mientras entraba Harry

-Empieza a limpiar los calderos – ordenó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara

-Bueno – dijo Harry alegremente, ya que tenía la compañía de su novia allí, tomando los utensillos para limpiar los calderos comenzó su tarea sonriendo, cosa que descolocó a Snape.

Snape lo observaba y de la cara de Harry no se le borraba esa estúpida sonrisa, cosa que estaba enfureciéndolo, mientras Hermione que no podría aguantar mucho sin partirse de la risa por la cara de Snape, cosa que hacía sonreír más a Harry al sentir el roce de la capa, que sin darse cuenta ya le faltaban tres calderos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Severus, ¿puedo saber por qué.... – dijo Dumbledore pero no terminó la pregunta al ver que estaba Harry solo, dijo – castigaste a Potter? – le dirigió una sonrisa al lugar donde se encontraba Hermione.

-Porque se encontraba en los pasillos a altas horas de la noche – respondió Snape y miró a Harry unos segundos a los ojos. Ese contacto visual lo mantuvieron y Snape vio que la sonrisa era más grande ¿Por qué demonios sonríe tanto?, pensó , ahora Harry estaba sorprendido ¿le había leído el pensamiento a Snape? Y sin darse cuenta dijo

-Porque soy y estoy feliz – dijo Harry sorprendiendo tanto a Dumbledore como a Snape que se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué dijiste Potter? – preguntó furioso Snape al ver que ese mocoso le había leído el pensamiento.

-Lo que preguntó profesor – dijo como si nada Harry, divertido por la cara de frustración que tenía Snape, Dumbledore y Hermione los miraba como si estuvieran e un partido de tenis.

-Pero Harry el profesor Snape no preguntó nada – dijo Dumbledore tratando de confirmar el hecho de que Harry había entrado en la mente de Severus.

-¿Cómo que no? Si escuché _¿porque demonios sonríe tanto?_ – dijo Harry tratando de no reírse de las caras que ponía Snape.

-Severus creo que el joven Potter puede retirarse – dijo Dumbledore una vez que confirmo lo que creía.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de golpe, lo que aprovecho Hermione para ponerse delante de Harry para salir. Pero las miradas de Harry y Snape se volvieron a cruzar maldito Potter....pensó Snape 

-Yo también te aprecio Snivellyus – dijo sin poder contenerse Harry, ya afuera de la mazmorra donde estaban Hermione y Dumbledore. Sólo se escucho como se cerraba la puerta con fuerza y un grito y cosas que se golpeaban contra el piso y las paredes.

Hermione se aguantaba la risa ya que no sabía si Dumbledore la había visto o no, mientras que Dumbledore sin poder contenerse dijo.

-Bueno chicos me voy, creo que se enojó un poco – dijo Dumbledore alegremente y riendo mientras se marchaba.

-¿Harry el profesor Dumbledore puede ver a través de la capa? – preguntó ni bien se sacó la capa.

-Me parece que si – dijo Harry, mientras la abrazaba y comenzaron a reír de nuevo al escuchar que seguían las cosas estrellándose contra las paredes y los gritos de Snape.

Y abrazados como estaban se dirigieron a la sala común dónde pensaban que se encontrarían los demás chicos


End file.
